villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eve (Parasite Eve)
Eve, also known as Mitochondria Eve, is the titular antagonist of the action/horror RPG videogame Parasite Eve and its 1998 manga series of the same name based on the 1995 Japanese sci-fi novel Parasite Eve (in Japanese: パラサイト・イヴ, Parasaito Ivu) by Hideaki Sena. She is a sentient parasitic life-form that came into being from Mitochondria which are inherited through the female line of descent that ultimately "evolved" to the point of reach the true potential for forming the dispersed body of an intelligent conscious life-form which called Eve herself. She has the power to turn into slime, causing spontaneous combustion on living beings, and (in the latest incarnation) mutate mitochondria of lesser beings, the base building-blocks of biological life-forms, this allows her to mutate and control nearly any living creatures but can do so easier to creatures that are governed by base instincts. She has a strong link with the heroine Aya Brea. There are three known incarnations of Eve that has emerged: The first one is Kiyomi Nagashima, Maya Brea, and later Melissa Pearce. Kiyomi Nagashima Emergence Eve's first host is a Japanese woman named Kiyomi Nagashima whom fell in love with Dr. Toshiaki Nagashima at the first sight at a Christmas Eve party, which unfortunately, led Eve whom recently emerge from inside her use this to choose him as eligible mate in order to birth the Ultimate Being. Supressing Kiyomi From there, Eve began her machinations by causing Kiyomi crashed her car and become impaled by a pipe in process. Kiyomi survived the incident, but eventually became brain dead. After days of restlessness, Toshiaki and the doctors agreed to euthanize her in order to end her suffering, and so that her kidney could be donated. During the operation, Toshiaki bribed one of the surgeons to remove her liver and hand it over to him; the surgeon complied and became shocked as Kiyomi's liver was "hot" and almost burned his hands. Kiyomi's kidney was then given to 14-year-old Mariko Anzai, who later complained that the kidney was hot and that she felt weird. How her said liver and kidney became hot was due to Eve's presence inside it: Part of Eve inside Mariko had altered her body so Eve can use her womb for birthed Ultimate Being. Manipulating Toshiaki Toshiaki went mad with grief from the loss of his wife and in order to bring her back, he developed the cells from Kiyomi's liver. The cells (having Kiyomi's mitochondria) began to extraordinarily develop and Toshiaki would later name them EVE. This allowed her to manipulate Toshiaki further, where she also possessed his assistance Sachiko Asakura and intermittently takes control of Asakura to work upon the cultures. Eventually, she takes control of Asakura during a conference presentation speech and announces her presence. Later, in the form of Kiyomi, she tricked Toshiaki to had sex with her as means to take some samples of his sperm before brought it for Mariko. Failure and Death There are two versions on how Eve in Kiyomi's body dies and failed, but she regardless returned in the game of the same name that also serves as a sequel for novel: Novel Version Eve managed to implant the stolen sperm inside Mariko by raping her, and the Ultimate Being eventually born. Unfortunately, the evil plan to birthed a new being to eradicate humanity backfires due to a fatal error where Toshiaki's stolen sperm turned out carries a line of male mitochondria which will be exterminated should the perfect life (Ultimate Being) from came to being. The offspring then suffer a rebellion within its own body. Toshiaki, whom realized what Eve has planned, sacrificed himself with the ultimate being to stop the powerful outburst from harming civilians. Toshiaki meets his demise peacefully trying to touch Mariko, seeing her as the last remains of his beloved wife—a wish Mariko's father grants after his death. Also, Eve's host body begins to suffer necrosis and half of Kiyomi's cells dies. By this point, Eve ultimately destroyed as she melts into orange gloop. Later on, Eve's survived cells are destroyed by Toshiaki's students. Film Version In the film version, Eve lost the chance to use Mariko's womb as Kiyomi's consciousness unexpectedly returns and her and Toshiaki commit a lover's suicide by combustion. Before had the chance of impregnating Mariko with stolen sperm from Toshiaki, Toshiaki intercept her and try calling forth Kiyomi's consciousness from her. Eve retaliates by burning his hands, but this attempt proved futile as Toshiaki kept coming. This unexpectedly causes Kiyomi's consciousness, which has suppressed by Eve back in the accident, resurfaces and as result, she let Mariko go, allowed her father to took her away to safety. With Kiyomi now returned to her true self, she and Toshiaki embrace and let flames that burning his hands consume both of them. The process not only killed both of them, but also seemingly destroyed Eve for good. Legacy Eve's existence, and the incident that she has caused whilst possessing Kiyomi, were only known to a certain few, with Yoshizumi, Mariko Anzai, and Asakura the only definite ones. Later on, Kunihiko Maeda also learned about both Eve and incident that she caused, presumably from three of them. When he heard about a similar incident that occurred in New York, Maeda immediately set out to stop the returned Eve. Melissa Pearce Resurgence Eve ultimately reappeared and developed within a young girl that happened to be the heroine Aya Brea's late younger sister, Maya Brea, whom died in car crash along with her mother, though eventually chooses a young opera singer named Melissa Pearce as her host. Melissa received a kidney transplant from Maya later on. Just like Kiyomi previously, Maya Brea and her mother died in car accident and Maya had her organs donated to someone else, but the accident that they had likely had nothing to do with Eve herself. Although, perhaps due to Maya already dead, Eve, whom now inside her former host's kidney that transplanted into Melissa's body, ultimately chooses Melissa as her host to resume what she started. By the time the kidney was transplanted to Melissa, Eve had a chance to spread interactive influence throughout the entirety of the tissue. Soon after the transplant, Melissa became sick. Melissa's new lease on life was spent focusing on her career as a rising opera star. However, she was terrified of losing her health during one of her scheduled performances and that she would be replaced. Melissa's doctor told her the illness was chronic and so he gave her several immunosuppressants, which she unquestioningly took rather than risk her career on a sudden turn of bad health. Of course, the sickness was caused intentionally by the mitochondria of Eve to encourage her to take the immunosuppressants which prevented Melissa's system from rejecting her new kidney but also allowed Eve to extend control over Melissa's entire system much quicker. Christmas 1997 On Christmas of 1997 Melissa's acting troop performed an opera in New York City in what seemed like the big event Melissa had been waiting for, tragically this would be Melissa's last night alive and her face would become associated with blood and carnage rather than with that of a rising star. During the performance audience and players alike began to burst into flames during Melissa's big solo. After the solo and spontaneous deaths the few people that could, fled for their lives one of the few remaining people was an armed NYPD officer named Aya Brea who had come to the opera on her day off. "Melissa"'s powers were unable to directly affect Aya however they seemed to have inadvertently trigger something within Aya giving her enhanced abilities. Aya confronted "Melissa" on stage, finding the opera singer had even more radical powers like projecting what appeared to be laser blasts. "Melissa" soon found the fight was more trouble than it was worth and broke a whole in the stage floor, descending into the backstage preparation rooms and Aya followed. In the lower levels, rats began to miraculously mutate into man-sized, skinless rabid monsters and started attacking Aya under Eve's influence. Aya fought off the creatures as they appeared looking through all the rooms for "Melissa Pearce". In her journey, she found Melissa's journal where she chronicled her operation, the stresses of balancing her health with her shot at a major career boost and how she began to feel less and less like her self the more her body adapted to the new kidney. Aya eventually made her way to the back room to find Melissa playing a piano in solitude in a zombie-like trance. Aya pointed her gun at Melissa and ordered her surrender however Melissa seemed less than concerned instead trying to maintain some degree of control of her body. Melissa's chants of trying to reassure herself of who she was quickly changed though, ending with her declaration of the name "Eve". "Melissa"'s hands broke through the piano keys and her entire body changed into an inhuman creature, effectively signaling the end of the life of Melissa Pearce. Eve seemed to know Aya and asked her to join her waxing philosophical about a new stage of life, Aya's response was with her gun and the two fought a second time at Central Park, this time with Eve's powers much more matured than previously on stage as Melissa. Aya fought off Eve but Eve once again found that the fight was more trouble than it was worth and since she still could not exorcise direct control over Aya's cells, she fled again this time into the sewers. Aya pursued Eve into the sewers but could not stop her escape into the city at large. Eve tried to attack Aya on her trek out into the city but Aya was able to fight off Eve's assaults each time. Aya eventually lost Eve but would spend the remaining week trying to put down Eve while attempting to unravel the mysteries surrounding the nature of her powers and how she came to be. Each day Eve seemed to concoct a new strain of monsters and bazar plagues that killed people in horrific ways, forcing the evacuation on those whom still alive. As Aya encountered more and more of Eve's mutants her inexplicable inhuman powers seemed to grow. Eve's ultimate goal was to literally give birth to the Ultimate Being. The birth drains Eve's form of all life in the process however Eve seems long since resigned to this fate as she finally succeeds than her incarnation in Japan. Maya Brea Resusciation However, once again Eve is far from defeated. Should the player reach the top level of Chrysler Building (which is only accessible on EX Game mode), it was revealed that Dr. Klamp has cultivated Maya's cells that Eve later modified to revive herself should her host Melissa die and her plan fail. The revived Eve briefly activated Maya's memories to briefly reunite Maya to Aya, before deciding to kill Aya. Also, it turned out that Eve has reconstructed Maya's body and used her as her host, and became Truebred Eve. Final Death Though Eve was killed by Aya once again, it turned out that Eve's essence that resided within Maya's cornea that transplanted into Aya's eye become active. WIth this, Aya's own evolved mitochondria allowed Eve to take over her mind and body. However, Maya's personality within the said cornea emerges and began fighting the Eve persona to protect her sister. Powered by her willpower to "go home" where Aya's "waiting for her," the determination is strong enough to suppress Eve's consciousness and free Aya from her control. Aya realizes that Maya will always be with her and goes home. With her attempts to resuscictate herself ends in vain, Eve finally lost and was gone forever. Gallery Kiyomi Nagashima Parasite Eve.jpg|Eve in manga. Kiyomi-Parasite Eve.PNG|Riona Hazuki as Eve in film adaptation. Melissa Pearce Parasite Eve 1st Form.jpg|Eve's 1st Monster form. Pregnant Parasite Eve.jpg|Eve's 2nd Monster form. Parasite Eve 2nd Form.jpg|Eve's 3rd monster form. Ultimate Parasite Eve.jpg|Eve's 4th and final form. Eve (Parasite Eve).png|Eve Eve and Aya first impressions.png|"Melissa" first spots Aya. Maya Brea Truebred Eve final incarnation.jpg|Eve's resusicated form. Maya Brea portrait.png|Maya Brea, the returned Eve's host. Trivia *The title of Mitochondria Eve, is a legitimate term used for reference to the human race's common material ancestor. The game builds off this theory by naming herself after the first female human in the Biblical Book of Genesis. Category:Parasite Category:Female Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Titular Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Possessor Category:Big Bads Category:Parents Category:Monsters Category:Psychics Category:Monster Master Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Mutated Category:Rogues Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Misanthropes Category:Mutants Category:Cataclysm Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Rapists Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Psychopath Category:In Love Category:Sadists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Spouses Category:Obsessed Category:Revived Category:Nemesis Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Archenemy Category:Twin/Clone Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Siblings Category:Rivals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil from the Past Category:Genocidal Category:Elderly Category:Brainwashers Category:Related to Hero Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists